Halberd
'Stage Info' Capable of atmospheric and space flight, the Battleship Halberd serves as Meta Knight's signature airship. It's dependent on solar energy and some components are powered by Wheelie enemies. Meta Knight isn't alone in the Halberd as his group of warriors, the Meta-Knights, join him on the ship whether they are simply flying around or Meta Knight is gaining his revenge on Kirby. 'Stage Layout' The stage remains unchanged from it's previous appearances. The match starts out Grounded as the Halberd prepares itself for launch. Upon launch, a platform will rise out of the ground where the players are fighting in the hanger and start to fly up in the sky. Any players that aren't on that platform when it takes off will be KO'd. After a short time of flying through the air the platform will land and merge with the Halberd itself transitioning into a Mid-Air stage. This is where the match will take place until it ends. Stage Hazards Combo Cannon Beam: A reticle will fly around on the screen gunning for a player. When it settles on a target, the reticle will blink and lock in place before a giant laser beam is fired from the combo cannon. Anyone it hits will be really hurting as it deals a lot of damage and knock back but thankfully the beam is easy to avoid. Combo Cannon Cannonball: At times the Combo Cannon will aim upwards and launch a Kirby-sized cannonball onto the stage. The cannonball will spiral down until it makes impact with the stage dealing damage and knock back to anyone that made direct contact with the cannonball or was within the short-range splash damage radius. Combo Cannon Arm: Indicated by the large mechanical arm rising from the ship and moving around, the arm will track the players slightly looking for someone to collide with. There is to reticle to indicate where the arm will swing, but once it's decided it will thrust forward and try to collide with a player to deal damage and knock back to them. Soundtrack * Boss Theme Medley - Various Remixed Medley consisting of the boss themes of Kirby's Adventure, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Super Star, the mini-boss theme of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, a recurring theme called “The Arena” and then finally the boss theme from Kirby: Squeak Squad created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * 02 Battle - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Remix of the 02 Battle Theme created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Dark Meta Knight Battle - Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Gourmet Race - Kirby Super Star metal remix of Gourmet Race created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Meta Knight's Revenge - Kirby Super Star Jazzy Remix of various themes created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Vs. Marx - Kirby Super Star remix of the Vs. Marx theme created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Butter Building - Kirby's Adventure acoustic and electric guitar-based remix of Butter Building created for Super Smash Bros. Brawl * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwaIHKRPo60 CROWNED - Kirby's Return to Dream Land